


Allura's Final Gift

by Icephoinex



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aging, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icephoinex/pseuds/Icephoinex
Summary: Allura gave Lance a final gift. It's a good thing he doesn't have to face it alone.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552003
Kudos: 27





	Allura's Final Gift

Naturally Pidge was the first to notice, her ever observant eyes rested on him for half a second longer each time they met up and he could almost hear her brain working. Hunk soon followed, he was far less subtle in his stares, he didn’t seem to know whether to be happy to not.  
Keith was oblivious, though when Lance took the time to look closely it occurred to him that the half-Galran was having the same issue.

Pidge’s sad gaze as she looked upon her stoic husband then back to Lance confirmed his suspicions. She had grown beautiful with her age, though lines and grey hairs marked the passing years. Keith still looked the same as he did when they saved the universe from Honerva. Keith looked up and met Lance’s gaze above Pidge's head, the darkness in his eyes belied the youthfulness of his face.

If Shiro knew then he gave no indication, Lance didn’t mind, Shiro had suffered enough, he was allowed this happiness with his husband. He was no doubt he was aware of Keith’s condition they were brothers after all and had afforded Lance the kindness of not confronting him about his youthful state.

After one their yearly catch-ups at Allura’s memorial, Lance finally confronted Coran. “How long can an Altean live for?”

The twitch of Coran’s brilliantly ginger moustache, undimmed by the fifty years that had passed, was its own answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for "Stopped Aging" and this immediately popped into my head. I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
